1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a handheld electronic device, in particular, to a handheld electronic device with a vibration alert function.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the fast development of applications in the field of information technology and wireless mobile communications. Handheld electronic devices using a touch panel as an interface for user instruction input, such as mobile phones and tablet PCs, are gradually used in everyday life. Integrating a vibration mechanism in mobile phones or tablet PCs and providing vibration alert for incoming calls, or proving tactile feedback effects when the user operates via the touch panel, is a common feature of the current handheld electronic devices.
A common vibration mechanism for handheld electronic devices in the market usually uses an eccentric motor to force the housing or the main board. However, when the eccentric motor is used as the vibration source, inside space of the handheld electronic device is occupied, and surroundings of the eccentric motor must be cleared in order to reserve space when the motor rotates or to prevent the electronic elements from being damaged due to a short distance away from the motor. Hence, for a thin, light, short and small handheld electronic device, the space and the position for arranging the eccentric motor are always bottlenecks in the structural design.